When You're Gone
by nativechickeez
Summary: Being away from him was so hard, but there was no way she could forgive him for what he'd done... It hurt too much Songfic, Oneshot


Well here's my second one-shot/song-fic, When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, and the characters totally mis-match the song and it is totally OOC, but I love it! I think I did a really good job, I totally loved writing their first date, it just seems totally romantic, and it's just a good song, which is kinda funny cause I'm not even listening to it right now, I have to listen to a wide variety of music when I'm writing or I can't write all these different kind of scenes, so if I listen to one song for one fic, then the entire thing ends up having the same kind of feel as the song… that was a hard explanation, lol, but anyways, here ya go, my gift to you! I actually didn't get any reviews for my last one-shot/song-fic (Why Can't I) but that's ok, I just wanted to write and I couldn't wait to write this… I'm getting off topic, I actually wanted to ask you to leave a review, ya know, let me know if its good or bad, or whatever, or if you don't want to write a long review just leave a review numbering the story from 1 to 5, 1 being the worst story, 5 being pretty damn good, lol, okay, nuff of my ramblings, until next time, ttfn

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When You're Gone**

"_Tatsuki please listen to me!" Mello shook Tatsuki_

_Tears sprang to Tatsuki's eyes; she just couldn't look at Mello. "I'm sorry Mello, this is just how it has to be…" she looked away._

"_Tatsuki, I was stupid, trust me this will never ever happen again." Tears began to stream down Mello's face as he finally realized that Tatsuki just wasn't listening to him._

"_Mello, I just can't trust you anymore…" Tatsuki sobbed._

_Mello hugged Tatsuki close to his body and finally said goodbye._

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cried_

It hadn't even been a week since Mello left, but for Tatsuki it had felt like years, she wandered around the house walking into every room and going over her memories of the years spent together…

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie…_

…_Is made up on your side_

_Tatsuki was spending the wonderful summer day window shopping, being broke wasn't much fun, but hey, what can ya do? That was Tatsuki's motto, but there was one store on the corner that drew her attention, for months the city had been building a new strip mall and Tatsuki watched as store after store appeared, until finally there was only one store left, and today was the grand opening of that new store, so that meant there was probably gonna be free merchandise and Tatsuki just couldn't turn down that kind of offer._

_The store's windows were decorated with pictures of all kinds of chocolates. 'Mmm…' Tatsuki thought, 'Chocolate… seems like my kind of store,' Tatsuki pushed the door open and walked into the chocolate wonderland._

_Tatsuki felt like a little kid in a toy store. There were piles and piles of chocolate, almost mountains; shelves were overflowing with chocolate… Tatsuki's mind was exaggerating. Tatsuki wandered all over the store staring at the various chocolates that were advertised, oblivious in her blissful state Tatsuki accidentally bumped into another chocolate lover and ended up tripping the both of them._

"_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and then you came out of nowhere and…" Tatsuki was so embarrassed, but the guy that she bumped into just stared at her and started laughing. Tatsuki's cheeks went up in flames, this was absolutely the most embarrassing thing that happened to her…_

Tatsuki couldn't stop laughing at the memory; at the time she had finally moved out of her father's house and she was starting to make it on her own, so times were tough those days but Tatsuki made it through…

Tatsuki sighed, that was also the day she met Mello, he was so sweet about her tripping him he even went so far as to buy her $10 worth of chocolate, in exchange for her number. The memory still made her blush, but Tatsuki's mind was already moving onto the next memory…

…The first date.

_Tatsuki was never much of a girly girl, she was the backbone of the group the one that kept everyone else down to earth, especially Orihime, in Tatsuki's opinion all her friends were crazy but friends are friends and Tatsuki still loved them, but being the person she was she had to constantly be watching over her friends and never really had time to pamper herself and act like a girl, if it weren't for her 'girly assets' Tatsuki didn't doubt people would mistake her for a boy. But alas, here she was, getting ready for a date, it was absolutely crazy._

_8:00, that's what Mello told her, but Tatsuki was ready at 7:30, she was so nervous she couldn't stop pacing in front of her apartment door. Tatsuki stared at her reflection for the hundredth time that day, she'd spent nearly all of her savings getting ready for this date, it wasn't just her first date with Mello but it was also her __**first **__date, it was a special occasion. Her hair was short so there wasn't much she could do with it but Tatsuki still wanted to look nice, so she put her hair into a pixy hair style, as for her dress, she wanted something classy. Her dress was royal blue, there was sequins and it only reached her knees, and when Tatsuki looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but feel like a princess. Tatsuki was too modest for the spaghetti straps so she bought a small sweater to go over her dress; it was one shade darker than her dress so it matched her outfit. Already feeling guilty about the dent in her savings, Tatsuki didn't want to buy new shoes, so she pulled out the pair of high heels from prom, she just didn't have the heart to throw them out. And with that her outfit was complete. All in all, Tatsuki was a knock-out; Mello really didn't stand a chance, but all's fair in love and war._

_Tatsuki's confidence grew by the minute until she felt she could do just about anything, and then the doorbell buzzed and all her confidence shriveled up. She counted to three and opened the door, and there was Mello standing there with one rose in his hands. Tatsuki was so worried that she was overdressed but Mello's attire was semi-formal so all of Tatsuki's worries just flew out the window._

"_Wow, you look hot," Mello gave her a rose._

_Tatsuki blushed, and then laughed. "Thanks, you don't look to shabby yourself."_

_Mello laughed and hooked his arm into hers and whisked Tatsuki away into the night…_

_That date was so wonderful. Mello had taken her to a beautiful seaside restaurant where they talked for hours until the restaurant was closing, after that they drove along the coast doing nothing but listening to music and enjoying each other's company, finally at two in the morning Mello took her home, he walked her to the door and she turned around to say good-bye and noticed that he was right behind her, she was a breath away from kissing him but instead she smiled and walked inside leaving Mello in the dust._

That was one of Tatsuki's favorite memories; she still had the rose that he gave her, that had been about 6 years ago. Tatsuki couldn't believe that it was ending like this, her memories were almost bitter-sweet.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay, I miss you…_

Tatsuki's mind wandered into the next memory…

_Mello had told her that she was a special girl and that she deserved special things, so he had a different kind of date for them, they'd already been dating for half a year and Mello had taken Tatsuki on so many different kind of dates, but he'd told her this one was gonna be special cause it was their 6-month anniversary, Tatsuki laughed._

_Mello told Tatsuki that this date was a surprise and that she had to stay home and not get dressed up or anything and he would be there that night with a surprise. So Tatsuki had waited nearly all day, wondering what kind of date Mello had in plan for them. 'Not get ready for a date? He must be crazy, but if that's what he wants…' So Tatsuki had been making something to eat when the doorbell buzz finally sounded, she opened the door to find Mello standing there with two bags of movies._

"_Mello?"_

"_Tatsuki." Mello laughed, "This is for our date, we are going to have a Disney marathon."_

_Tatsuki just laughed and let Mello in, he went straight to the living room to set up the first movie, Bambi. Tatsuki finished making her snack, Nacho's with melted cheese, and sat down with Mello and began their Disney marathon. Snow White, Cinderella, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Pocahontas, Lilo & Stitch…_

They'd finally fallen asleep around five in the morning, the next day they had spent the entire day in the living room, ignoring the world. That was one of Tatsuki's most cherished memories…

She stood up, she just couldn't stand doing absolutely nothing so she gathered her coat and her shoes and decided to go for a walk to try to clear her head.

Tatsuki wandered aimlessly through the streets and found herself in front of 'The **Chocolate** Store' "How ironic," Tatsuki laughed but her mind was suddenly flooded with more memories…

_Tatsuki had been invited to a party, she still couldn't believe it, these things just didn't happen to her, they happened to the popular people but not Tatsuki, but here she was, standing in front of the front door of the party, she didn't bother knocking, the music was so loud no one would have heard her anyways. She wandered around, mingling with other people, the music was pounding and there were people in the living room dancing in ways that made Tatsuki blush._

_Truth be told, Tatsuki felt a little overwhelmed by it all, she'd told Mello about the party days before and he told her that he felt uncomfortable with her going, but Tatsuki just laughed off his worry, but right now Tatsuki felt that his worry was not misplaced, she moved away from the living room and made her way into the kitchen, she stood by the counter and accidentally bumped into a group of guys._

"_Whoa," the first guy turned around and stared at Tatsuki, "careful, just about spilled my drink."_

_Tatsuki blushed. "Sorry 'bout that," Tatsuki made her way into the back yard, it wasn't so crowded and Tatsuki felt like she was able to breathe. The door opened and closed behind her, and the guy that she'd bumped into appeared beside her. "Hi, my name's Jay." He held his hand out to her._

"_Hi, I'm Tatsuki." She shook his hand, but didn't smile._

"_What's a little lady like you doing here by yourself?"Tatsuki felt his eyes roaming her body, her outfit wasn't too revealing, she was wearing jean capris and a tank top, nothing special, so his wandering eyes made her a little uneasy._

"_Excuse me, I'm not feeling well." Tatsuki turned and started walking away._

"_No worries, I'll go get you some aspirin or something, be right back." He ran inside and came back out within a few minutes. "Here ya go, some Tylenol, couldn't find the aspirin." He smiled and gave her the pills with a cup of water._

_Tatsuki was just about to take the Tylenol when she heard someone shout her name. "Tatsuki!"_

_Tatsuki jumped and looked around, and found Mello making his way towards her through the crowds. "Mello! What are you doing here?"_

"_What do you think I'm doing here? I'm taking you home!"_

"_Why? I'm okay, Mello."_

_Mello snatched the cup from Tatsuki's hands. "Do you know what kind of drugs could be in this water? It could be laced with something, and what would you do?"_

"_Why are you so worried about me Mello? I'm okay, I'm alive, I'm breathing, I'm conscious. There's nothing to worry about!" Tatsuki stormed off._

_Mello followed her and grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Why would you come here? Don't you know what kind of things could've happened to you?"_

"_Why do you care!?"_

"_Because I love you!"_

_Tatsuki just stared at Mello in shock, she couldn't believe he just said that. He loved her? Tatsuki? Mello loved Tatsuki? Unbelievable!_

_Mello just glared at her. "Whatever, I'm out of here, since you don't care what I think or say."_

_Mello walked off._

_Tatsuki ran after him, "No, don't go Mello, I love you too!"_

_Mello turned around and took Tatsuki's face into his hands. "You do?"_

"_Yes, I do."_

_And that's when Mello and Tatsuki shared their first kiss…_

Tatsuki just couldn't let go of her love for Mello, they'd been together so long she just couldn't picture herself without him anymore, they'd done so many things together and Mello had become a part of Tatsuki, it was almost like they were one person.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I'd do, reminds me of you_

He had rubbed off on her during the years and their were so many things that she did that reminded her of him, it was utterly heartbreaking… but Tatsuki had to get over him so she decided to face the one memory that was almost too much to bear…

_It was two in the morning and Mello was still out, Tatsuki couldn't help but worry, he was never gone this long, he told her that he was going to his best friend's bachelor party._

"_Make sure you're back by midnight, okay?" Mello kissed her. "Don't worry so much Tatsuki." Even so, Tatsuki still worried, how could she not, he was such a wonderful guy and any girl with a brain would be a fool not to want him, but she had to trust him and so she kissed him back and let him go._

_But two in the morning! And he still wasn't back? Something was wrong, 'He must be in trouble, I'd better go find him!' Tatsuki grabbed her car keys and drove to the bachelor party. _

_Slowly she walked into the club, there was pounding music and strobe lights all over the place, it reminded her of that party years ago, she walked to the middle of the dance floor searching for Mello and she finally spotted him in a corner with two women kissing him and rubbing against him. Tatsuki was shocked, and to add insult to injury, Mello wasn't wearing a shirt, his jeans were unbuttoned and he looked as if he were enjoying himself._

_Tatsuki couldn't stand to watch anymore so she stormed out of there, hopped in her vehicle and drove, with no destination in mind, she blasted the music, singing as loud as she possibly could, and she drove as fast as she could, anything to make the pain go away, to make the tears stop._

_She finally stopped at a nearby town, filled up for gas and looked for a motel to stay at, it was no use though, she didn't get a wink of sleep that night, so early the next morning she paid her bill and drove off, this time she drove slowly, dreading the moment she walked into her home, but in no time she made it home, she slowly got out of her vehicle and walked towards her door, she pulled out her keys and finally broke down and started sobbing…_

And Tatsuki was still crying, she'd eventually opened the door and went to bed, when she woke up Mello was in bed beside her. He'd treated her as if nothing had happened, and it drove Tatsuki crazy, she just couldn't bear living like this, and finally she'd confronted him about it. It was almost too much for Tatsuki to think about.

Tatsuki finally returned home, she still had to clean out her house, she didn't want to live there anymore, not with all the memories, she cleaned out every room one by one, until she finally made it to the bedroom. It was the first time since he left that she'd entered the room, and it still looked the way it had that morning, his clothes were still on the floor, and his scent was still in the room.

_And the clothes that you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

Tatsuki finally let go of her composure and screamed and ranted, and let her anger take over.

When she was done, she fell asleep in her bed, letting the smell of Mello comfort her…

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay, I miss you…_

…She awoke hours later and couldn't stand being in their room, so she went to the kitchen and got out a gallon of ice cream and her collection of sad love movies.

_We were made for each other, out here forever_

_I know we were_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

A few hours into her movie marathon, the doorbell rang, Tatsuki jumped up and tried to fix her hair quickly and wiped her tears away, she was still in her pajamas but there was nothing she could do about that, she opened the door slowly, and Mello stood there with a heart-shaped box of chocolates and a dozen roses.

"Mello…" Tatsuki's voice catches.

"Tatsuki… I'm sorry," Tears stream down Mello's face.

Tatsuki starts crying, "I'm sorry too, Mello." And slowly Tatsuki closed the door and walked away…

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone, all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it okay, I miss you…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Was that sad or what? I actually had another ending in mind, but the song I'm listening to influenced the ending and this is what happened, I think it's so sad, but I love it, I had no idea it was gonna end like that, so I'm just as surprised as you are, lol, that sounds kinda funny. This story is way different from my last one, in my last one I did different P.O.V.'s and there were different songs and it had a happy ending, but this one is bittersweet, idk, I think I like that word right now bittersweet, maybe it's all the movies I've been watching, like The Notebook, I always cry, even now I wanna cry. Oh yeah! What did you guys think of the dates? I thought they were so romantic, those were actually dates my bf took me on, he's so sweet *sighs* it's so nice being in love, lol, well I better end this now, oh yeah, please please please review! It's really nice hearing from the readers, but please no flames, I don't think my frail heart could take it, lol, I'm such a weirdo, well ciao peeps!

_Smiley_


End file.
